El angel condenado, el angel salvador y el humano espectador
by RainbowMoon14
Summary: Esta es una perspectiva de lo que viven nuestras protagonistas cuando dan su vida para salvarnos que estan obligadas a estar separadas después de haberse encontrado y este hecho se ha repetido miles de veces y ambas se encuentran en distintos lugares mientras que Himeko es un angel de luz, Chikane es el angel oscuro y como espectador es Ame no Murakumo.


Un paso desesperanzado, la agonía de un amor que duele profundo en el fondo de la memoria... El sentimiento de haber perdido algo en algún punto del camino...

El deseo de encontrarla en algún momento con la dulzura del primer día que se vieron.  
Y con valentía luchar por su amor, sin desvanecer...  
Son todas, sólo vagas esperanzas de un corazón que se sumerge en amargura.  
Mientras en algún lado, en algún otro lado la historia se cuenta de un punto diferente, donde la calidez baña cada minuto del día, después de una cruel tormenta, un lindo y dulce arcoíris ilumina el cielo matinal.

¿Dónde estás? Dulce sueño de verano.

Mientras sostengo entre mis brazos esta frágil promesa, esa que hice inconsciente al tiempo que experimenté la soledad por primera vez... mi pequeña muñeca rota... Me doy cuenta que caigo a pedazos junto con ella... Puesto que, finalmente, hay promesas que no podrán cumplirse nunca, y lágrimas que marcarán profundo, incapaces de secar.

Tarareo una triste canción mientras me condeno a misma a vagar, cayendo en rojo a cada paso hasta que de mí no quede nada...

Un paso, otro... Mi cuerpo lastima, me aferro a la promesa de encontrarte, un paso más... No puedo, no resisto, la promesa desvanece junto conmigo...  
Soy un fantasma, no puedo tocar, no puedo ser escuchada, nadie puede acercarse o sentir mi presencia, intento gritar, pero nadie escucha... Mi garganta duele y se desgarra como un violín en una plegaria de que su melodía sea causa de tristeza o alegría...

Lágrimas carmesí ruedan por mis mejillas, al igual que por mis labios...  
Término por caer de rodillas...

El fango me ahoga ... me perdí ...

Entonces... Algo pasó, no sé qué fue, en la oscuridad... Pude escuchar un suave palpitar, intenté seguirlo... Hasta qué en algún punto volví a perderlo...

De nuevo me vi sumisa en la penumbra que me devoraba lento...

Una luz, una luz cegadora... Los ojos me dolieron terriblemente y todo mi cuerpo se vio sometido a una calidez abrazadora...

¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Pronunció una voz que me envolvía a una gran velocidad.

Miré en dirección de su rostro, era... Un... ¿Ángel? ¿Cómo podría describir a una persona tan brillante cuando toda mi vida estuve en la oscuridad? El ángel parecía haber llorado mucho...

Ella sostenía el corazón de mi muñeca... El sentido de ser que le faltaba a mi promesa...

La tomó entre sus manos, y junto conmigo, la pequeña muñeca sintió algo palpitando dentro de su pecho...

Ella tenía un corazón dentro de ella... El ángel, nos devolvió la vida... Bueno... Nos dio la vida.

Estás muy fría... Dijo ella tomándome entre sus brazos y envolviéndome con sus cálidas alas, con la calidez del corazón que palpitaba dentro de su ser, ese latido... Relajó la agonía de mi alma en pena.

A partir de ahora... Sostendremos esa promesa juntas, estar muy junto a la otra... Siempre.  
Dijo mi ángel mientras besaba tiernamente mi frente...  
Desde entonces yo... Yo... No volví a sentirme invisible.

'Quiero estar junto a ti.'

* * *

A veces la luz es más hiriente que cualquier cosa. A veces... Un bien excesivo resulta aburrido y tedioso de llevar.

Toda mi vida estuve acostumbrada a estar en una luz tan cegadora que cualquier humano odiaría tener aún en la más horrible oscuridad.

Un cruel punto donde la luz enloquece el alma, donde no existe ni una porción de caos.

¿La soledad es el caos? ¿La ausencia de algo? ¿O es acaso sólo la presencia de la eternidad más cruel y fría que se puede vivir?  
No comprendo emociones o caos como ese, en realidad... No comprendo emoción alguna, la perfección de esa luz no me permite ver nada más allá de la blancura...

Una vida sin emociones no vale la pena... No tengo necesidad de nada, pero... A la vez, algo, un todo, me falta... Desde qué me di cuenta de ello... Sostengo entre mis manos mi corazón, con la esperanza de que encuentre un motivo para que palpite...

Puedo escuchar algo desde más allá de la barrera que no se me permite atravesar, me acerco con cautela y pongo mis manos contra ese cristal que apenas y me permite ver el otro lado, está oscuro...

Intento prestar atención pero en un primer momento no escucho nada, poco después... Un grito... Me duele el pecho... Ese grito sabe a dolor... Me estremezco, pude, pude sentir algo por primera vez...

Tengo que ayudar a esa persona a salir de ahí...  
Esa persona es mi destino... Al escuchar su ser desgarrándose, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar... Es mi destino estar a su lado, y entregarle este corazón, esta frágil promesa de aminorar su dolor y soledad, borrando sus tragedias y tristezas... Sanando mutuamente nuestras esperanzas.

Intenté romper el cristal, pero me dolió, sólo conseguí lastimarme... Así qué regresé a casa, busqué martillos o cualquier cosa que me ayudara a romper la barrera y regresé a ella...

Primero intenté con un martillo, con todas las herramientas que había llevado conmigo... Pero nada funcionaba, y los gritos de esa persona sólo se hacían más desgarradores, yo no podía resistir más, yo tenía que salvarla, tenía que sacarla de ahí, tenía que abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien... Yo... Yo... ¡Eso era muy injusto! ¿Cómo era posible que mientras yo era cegada por la luz hubiera almas condenadas a perecer en la más dolorosa soledad? En... Esa espesa oscuridad... Mi pecho se empezó se a sentir extraño... Pequeñas gotas de agua salada comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, ¡tengo que sacarla de ahí! Después de un grito que sabía a desesperación comencé a golpear con mis puños la barrera de cristal, mis nudillos comenzaron a sangrar y aun así no logré ni siquiera astillar el vidrio.

Después de intentar un buen rato, comencé a llorar de nuevo... Cayendo de rodillas... Yo... Ni siquiera pude salvarla de su culpa... Yo...

Empecé a tararear una canción... Mi voz nunca se había escuchado tan frágil y cansada... Mientras mi llanto se acrecentaba, sin darme cuenta, el muro se partía...

Cada palabra que cantaba con tristeza, habría más una abertura luminosa en ese enorme muro de cristal negro... Entonces pude ver cómo era verdaderamente allí dentro...

Una corriente fría alborotó mi cabello, esta misma corriente erizó mi piel... Mi pequeño ángel oscuro había dejado de cantar...

Un impulso eléctrico recorrió todo mi cuerpo, esas alas que yo no sabía que tenía comenzaron a volar... Tenía que encontrarla lo más rápido posible. Ese lugar era tenebroso, la oscuridad casi podía tocarse, el frío, la soledad, la desesperación de todos los que habían estado ahí... Mi pequeño ángel no podía estar aquí... Ese ángel que me dio un motivo para vivir, no podía permitir que estuviera aquí...

Mis alas de alguna forma iluminaban un poco el lugar, entonces pude verla...

Postrada sobre sus rodillas, sin vida aparente. Ella giró un poco su rostro y pareció que mi luz la hirió.

¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Pregunté casi llorando de la emoción, ella me miró, y estoy segura de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo... Sus pupilas se dilataron, su piel estaba pálida, un poco gris, y en sus mejillas había marcas de canales carmesí...

Observé una muñeca que sostenía entre sus manos, y lo supe... El corazón que sostenían mis manos, era el corazón de esa muñeca... Esa muñeca era la promesa de conocernos... Le di mi corazón a la muñeca, y pude sentirlo palpitar también en mi pecho...

Mi pequeño ángel estaba muy frío... Podía sentirlo.

Estás muy fría, dije cargándola entre mis brazos y rodeándola con mis alas, ella se recargó en mi pecho y sonrió... Unas cuantas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos...

A partir de ahora... Sostendremos esa promesa juntas, estar muy junto a la otra... Siempre.  
Le dije a mi pequeña mientras le daba un tibio beso en la frente.  
Desde entonces yo... Yo... No volví a sentirme vacía y sola.

'Quiero estar junto a ti.'

* * *

Quisiera contar que la historia del ángel de luz y del ángel de las penumbras tiene un final feliz... Pero sería una mentira cruel... Yo soy el humano que pudo ver todo...  
Soy el humano que sufre el peso de esta eternidad junto con ellas puesto que no puedo ayudarlas... Yo soy el humano que puede ver ambos mundos al mismo tiempo... Y me duele no tener el poder de destruir esa barrera...

Cuando el ángel de luz tomó a la condenada entre sus brazos, estoy segura que ninguna de las dos había experimentado un momento tan feliz ni tan dichoso, fue así como el ángel de las alas luminosas llevó en brazos a su pequeño ángel... Pero al intentar atravesar por la brecha luminosa de la barrera... Fueron detenidas con dolor, algo parecido a un choque eléctrico que hirió al ángel luminoso, ella no se rindió e intentó avanzar una y otra vez, obteniendo sólo llagas en sus alas.

-Debes irte sin mí... No quiere que me vaya... -pronunció tristemente la condenada.

-No me iré sin ti... -el ángel de nuevo se arrojó contra la pared invisible, el dolor ya era insoportable.

- ¡Basta! Usted descargada ...

-¡dije que no me iré sin ti! ¡Entiéndelo!

La condenada bajó de sus brazos... Aún débil y tambaleante se abrazó al ángel...

-¿sabes? Sólo fueron unos momentos... Pero me has hecho eternamente feliz...

-no hables así... Nos iremos de aquí juntas...

-aunque pudiera salir... La luz me destruiría...

-Yo te envolveré... Estaremos juntas siempre... Recuérdalo...

-yo... Siempre te amaré...

Dijo la condenada besando los labios del ángel y aprovechando ese momento para arrojarla por la brecha de luz.

Entonces, el ángel sólo pudo ver a la condenada diciendo adiós con una de sus manos mientras sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos.

La brecha se cerró frente a ella.

Hasta ahora... El ángel no ha logrado abrir nuevamente la barrera... Pero ambas, ángel y condenada, cantan para la otra a distintas horas del día. Sin saberlo...

Hoy el ángel se quedó dormido nuevamente mientras lloraba junto a la barrera... Es sólo un cristal... ¿Por qué tiene el poder de separarlas?

Por primera vez algo se puede ver a través del cristal, es la condenada, también se quedó dormida junto al cristal...

Ellas despiertan al sentir la presencia de la otra, y se sorprenden de poder verse después de tanto tiempo...

Ambas lloran de emoción e intentan hablar con la otra...

Recargan sus manos contra el cristal, de modo que... Pueden casi sentir el calor de la otra...

La condenada sonríe y comienza a cantar suavemente una canción... Su corazón se ha llenado de luz pues comprendió del todo la belleza del amor y la nostalgia, al fin se siente viva...  
El ángel canta también... Ambas se sienten emocionadas y lloran, escuchan el melódico susurro de su amada...  
Pero hay un problema... El corazón del ángel se llenó de amargura por no poder rescatar a su amada... La oscuridad lo consume...

Se abre una brecha de colores en la barrera, justo donde la condenada canta para un dulce amor y el ángel para una cruel agonía...

Por un segundo, se sienten parte de la otra...

Y al siguiente, las alas del ángel se consumen, el corazón y la muñeca se separan... El ángel y la condenada cambian de lugar...

Ellas olvidan todo, bueno... En el fondo de su corazón, ellas saben que esto ha pasado cientos de veces... Y hasta que ambas no sean consumidas por la oscuridad o por la luz al mismo tiempo... Nunca podrán estar del todo juntas...

Es la triste y solitaria historia de un ángel y una condenada que no han logrado vivir al límite su amor... Y de un humano, un humano que las creó, humano que sufre junto con sus creaciones por qué, aún no puede dar un final diferente a la historia...

Un paso desesperanzado, la agonía de un amor que duele profundo en el fondo de la memoria... El sentimiento de haber perdido algo en algún punto del camino...


End file.
